Boys Over Flowers Season 2 2
Boys Over Flowers Season 2 2 ( Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~ 2) is the second volume of the manga by Yoko Kamio. The volume was released on November 4, 2015 by Shueisha. It consists of chapters seven through thirteen of the series.http://www.amazon.co.jp/花のち晴れ~花男-Next-Season~-2/dp/4088805461/ (Japanese) The volume sold an estimated 49,882 copies during the first week of Novemberhttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2015-11-11/japanese-comic-ranking-november-2-9/.95270 and has sold 80,804 as of November 15, 2015.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2015-11-18/japanese-comic-ranking-november-9-15/.95530 Viz Media published it digitally on March 29, 2016.http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01D0OV3WQ Haruto Kaguragi, leader of the Correct 5, begins to act strange after learning that Oto Edogawa is engaged to Momonozono Academy student body president, Tenma Hase. Meanwhile, Airi Maya reveals to the whole school that Oto is actually a commoner, forcing Haruto to consider expelling her. Book description Summary After learning about Oto Edogawa's engagement, Haruto Kaguragi calls her life "pathetic" in his shock. In response, she tells him it has "nothing to do with him". He then visits Sugimaru Eibi, who tells him about the student body president of Momonozono Academy, Tenma Hase. Haruto begins feeling a strange "pain in his chest" and goes home. At the same time, Airi Maya informs Kaito Taira that she knows about Oto and has new information on her fiance. Kaito rushes over to Haruto's house to reveal that Tenma is Oto's fiance. Haruto instantly becomes sick and lies in bed for three days. Kaito visits him and questions if Haruto's "disease" is actually just him being in love with Oto.Chapter 7, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto thoroughly denies being in love with Oto and begins acting moody soon after. Sugimaru later convinces him to "infiltrate" Momonozono to scope out the competition. They are quickly spotted by the other students, but Tenma saves them from the mob. Seeing Tenma sends Haruto into a depression. He wanders around and finds himself outside Oto's work, where he asks "won't I do?"Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They are interrupted by her coworker Arisa Konno. She invites Oto and Haruto to her apartment for dinner, when he complains of a stomachache. On their way home, Haruto apologizes for being rude earlier. He then tells her, "don't say that your life has absolutely nothing to do with me". Haruto later reflects that he wished he had been "more direct" about his feelings.Chapter 9, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 In a flashback, Airi relates how Haruto gained her admiration and love during a field trip in the third grade. Since then, Airi has done everything for his sake. She posts fliers around school that reveal Oto to be a "peasant". Airi takes it further by lying to Oto, saying Haruto asked her to do it. Oto feels betrayed, yelling "I don't ever want to see your face again!" at Haruto.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto rushes home to tell her mother that she is planning to quit Eitoku. After hearing her mother reminiscence about her deceased best friend, she puts it off for now. Oto instead visits Tenma at his home to inform him. She tells him that "can be free" now, though he does not appear excited by the prospect. Haruto later reluctantly agrees to do a "peasant hunt" on Oto.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The other students beat up Oto, supposedly on the Correct 5's orders. A hesitant Haruto admits that he "just can't take out" Oto. Airi decides to take the situation into her own hands and runs downstairs. Haruto follows and sees Oto lying on the ground. Tenma pushes the students away from Oto. He tells Haruto that he will "crush" him, if he hurts Oto again.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At the hospital, Tenma confesses that he has real feelings for Oto. Meanwhile, Haruto agonizes over his inadvertent role in Oto getting hurt. He happens to meet the F4's Rui Hanazawa and asks him "What would Mr. Domyoji do?" Rui answers that Tsukasa "only has eyes for what's most important." Haruto realizes what he must do and goes to see Oto at the hospital.Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 "Bonus Story" Haruto recounts his meeting with Rui to Kaito, Sugimaru, and Issa. His story seems implausible to them, so they tell him he was imagining things They then walk off as Haruto chases after them. At the same time, Rui sneezes and Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado ask him if he has caught a cold. Contents title page as published in the Japanese edition]] *'Chapter 7': the seventh installment of Boys Over Flowers Season 2, it was originally published on June 28, 2015.http://www.amazon.com/dp/B010MHW9Z4 (archive) Haruto Kaguragi learns about Oto's engagement to Tenma Hase and suddenly becomes sick. *'Chapter 8': continuing from the previous chapter, Haruto infiltrates Momonozono with Sugimaru Eibi and meets Tenma. The chapter was first released on July 12, 2015 in both Japan and America.http://www.amazon.com/dp/B012UJLYOY/ (archive) *'Chapter 9': Haruto visits Oto at work and they make amends. It was published on July 26, 2015 on Shonen Jump+ and other platforms.http://www.amazon.com/dp/B012PX3510/ (archive) *'Chapter 10': the chapter was published on Shonen Jump+ on August 9, 2015. Things take a turn for the worse, when Airi Maya reveals the financial status of Oto to everyone at Eitoku.http://www.amazon.com/dp/B014E46BGY/ (archive) *'Chapter 11': first published on August 23, 2015 in Japan and America.http://www.amazon.com/dp/B014E18IOA/ (archive) Oto decides to quit Eitoku and free Tenma of their engagement. *'Chapter 12': Haruto has to make a decision on whether to force Oto to quit school or not. It was published on September 20, 2015,Shonen Jump+ two weeks after "Bonus Story". *'Chapter 13': Rui Hanazawa of the F4 makes a cameo appearance and gives Haruto some advice. The chapter was first released on October 4, 2015. *'Bonus Story': not be confused with the previously published, "Bonus Story". In this two-page story, Haruto relates his encounter with Rui to his fellow Correct 5 members. Editions *'France': volume two was published in France on June 20, 2018 by Glénat.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-nochi-hare-tome-02-9782344027363 (French) *'South Korea': this volume and volume one were published on April 29, 2016 by Seoul Media Group as 꽃보다 맑음2.https://kyobobook.co.kr/product/detailViewKor.laf?mallGb=KOR&ejkGb=KOR&barcode=9788926351901 (Korean) A glasses case and two kinds of illustration cards were available with the release. *'Taiwan': the volume was published as Meteor Garden Next Season 2 (流星花園～Next Season～2) on June 13, 2016 by Tong Li Comics.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC0971002 (Chinese) Season2-France2.jpg|France (Glénat) Season2-HK2.jpg|Hong Kong (Jade Dynasty) Season2-Korean2.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) MeteorGarden-NextSeason2.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Notes ]] *The volume was originally published in Japan with a dust jacket, called an obi, which highlights the first appearance of Tenma and Rui's cameo. *A series of forty types of were released to commemorate the publication of the volume. Characters from both Boys Over Flowers and Boys Over Flowers Season 2 were featured on the stamps.http://natalie.mu/comic/news/164964 (Japanese) *Yoko Kamio signed several copies of volume one and two for sale at the Animate Girls Festival on November 7 and 8, 2015. It was limited to one per person.http://margaretbookstore.jp/agf/2015/sp/ (Japanese) *The cover illustration of this volume was used on a script for Hana Nochi Hare.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/966700532046864384 (Japanese) References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/digital/boys-over-flowers-season-2-manga-volume-2/3826 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 2 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01D0OV3WQ/ Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 2 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Season-2-Vol-2/digital-comic/336125 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 2 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 volumes